The present invention relates to a sealing arrangement for the gap between the edge of an opening in a building and the back end of a vehicle that is driven up to the opening. An apron is secured to the sides and top of a U-shaped frame that is open at the bottom, is disposed at a distance from the building, and is also preferably movable in a direction toward the building. The two side legs of the frame serves to hold the side portions of the apron, and the horizontal, top leg of the frame serve to hold the upper, transversely extending portion of the apron.
The side apron portions must be resilient and must be able to conform to a sufficient extent to the outer contour of a vehicle. This requirement is often difficult to fulfill because the vehicles have different configurations, and in addition are sometimes driven closer to the building than at other times. When tension springs are secured to the upper edge of the apron portions, the spring action cannot be adjusted in such a way that the aforementioned requirements can be fulfilled because the spring stroke and stiffness cannot be optimally set or selected.
It is an object of the present invention to eliminate these drawbacks. In particular, it is an object of the present invention to provide a sealing arrangement that is very effective for vehicles that have very different contours and that are different distances from the building.